Cameron Dallas or Nash grier?
by Magconswaggy
Summary: Starting this totally new world who should i choose, the funny and friend Nash Grier or the romantic and kind Cameron Dallas?


Chapter 1

Junior year was such a bitch with me, i hate my school so much that the only reason for me to keep going is my best friend Jenny.

"Dave i'm home!" I yelled expecting that my brother will listen to me. Our apartment is such a mess, after my mom and dad moved on to Connecticut me and my old brother, decided to move to LA. The best part about living with your old brother is that you can throw how many parties you want, bring boys in your room, and drink alcohol. Obviously with Dave wouldn't be different, but he does all of this, all i do is stay on my classic girly room, reading some romantic book and complaining about my anti-social life.

"Lucy get the hell off your bed! You don't wanna be late in your last year of high school!"

"Stop yelling, you bitch!" I love my brother, but he woke me up yelling, such a bitch act.

Jenny was late like usual, so i sit on the stairs of my building to wait.

"OMG SADIE WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW! WALK FASTER OR WE WON'T BE ABLE TO TALK WITH THEM!"

"SORRY AMAN..."

"STOP! Don't talk to me!"

Of course the prize of the most brutal human being goes to Amanda Peterson, i hate that girl so much since kindergarten when she stole my eraser. What the fuck was Amanda and Sadie doing in front of my building!?

A few seconds after some random girls start to scream, cry and try to get into my building. What the fuckity fuck was happening?!

My phone start to ring

"Hey sweetie!"

"Jenny you can't pick me right?"

"So sorry! Paul call me and he want to pick me! Can you believe?"

" That's awesome, bye"

I was totally fucked up, i'll have to cross the door full of crazy girls by myself, girls that i don't have idea of why they were standing there.

They turn louder when some expensive car get out of the garage.

I was sitting, thinking about how i was going to get out, when flashes start to fill my thoughts.

I look back to see what's going, Cameron Dallas and Nash Grier was standing behind of me. They were wearing the same ugly school uniform that i was, WTF! Cameron and Nash moved to my building, and will start on the same school that i frequent!

There's my chance! I'm gonna ask a ride, they won't say no in front of all those girls!

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys" guys? I don't even know them!

Ng- "Hey, you want a picture?"

Cd- "If you want a picture you have to be fast we have class!"

Damn, they were rude.

"I don't want a picture, i have class too and i was wondering if you can give me a ride, my friend dumped me, and i'm gonna be late"

Ng- "Oh right, so let's go"

On the way to school Cameron decided to break the ice.

Cd- "So, what's your name?"

"Lucy, i don't think i need to ask your name"

Ng- "If the two of you don't mind, i'm trying to listen to the radio"

Cd- "Nash stop acting like you are the baddest bitch!"

Ng- "Cameron this is my car, if you don't wanna listen to my songs then get the hell out of here!"

Cd- "Chill dude, stop the car i'll go walking"

Ng- "I wasn't serious man"

Cd- "I know, but we are living together is better if we do some stuffs apart"

Ng- "You are right"

Cameron gave me a look, asking if i wanna join him.

"Nash i think i'm going to join cameron, see you on the building"

I wanted to hate cameron so bad because we will be so late, but i couldn't, something in the way he look at me was making me feel guilty, just because i thought he was rude.

"So cameron when did you guys move?"

Cd- "Two days ago i think"

"Cool!"

Cd- "we are going to throw a party tonight, if you wanna come"

"Sure, can i bring a friend?"

Cd- "Why not?!"

"Ok, the only thing that is missing is the floor you two are"

Cd- "Sure! Sorry, my bad!"

"That's nothing to be sorry!"

He laugh a lot, i join him, again. Shit i can't fall for Cameron Dallas, he is a teen star and i'm... A teen.

Cd- "We are on the third floor, apartment number 303"

"Wait so you guys are on the same floor that i am!?weird"

Cd- "Make things easier for us, what's your apartment number?"

"304, so Cameron Dallas the internet famous teen is a stalker?"

He start to laugh again but even harder than the last time, i have to confess he isn't the jerk i thought he was.


End file.
